


[中译] Artefacts 文物

by HayKer



Category: Hannibal (TV), 美剧汉尼拔
Genre: AU Vampires, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Hunting Together, Immortality, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer
Summary: 他们相遇时尚且年轻，相对而言。一岁幼龄，饥饿而渴望；威尔被他的长亲抛弃，汉尼拔则离开了他自己的以寻找更有趣的事物。他们找到了彼此。他们第一次在一起生活了五十年左右，直到威尔将他赶走，决意不再依靠任何人，即便永生不死。汉尼拔随后在日耳曼尼亚找到了他，在一处战场上，自那以后又度过了大约八十年。威尔和汉尼拔是吸血鬼，世纪悠悠。有时他们需要小别一段时间，但他们的爱从未因此而消褪。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	[中译] Artefacts 文物

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CupcakeGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGoth/gifts), [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/gifts), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts).
  * A translation of [Artefacts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172162) by [stratumgermanitivum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 



> **原作** : 来自一个很棒的朋友的很棒的要求——我们真的很享受这篇故事里的怀旧之情，而不仅仅是杀戮，但这肯定是有的！
> 
>  **译者** ：这篇里细水长流的感情和怀旧感真的很令人动容qwq  
> 感谢 [lzskwzl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzskwzl/pseuds/lzskwzl) 在翻译过程中提供的友情帮助！

“难以置信。”威尔咕哝道，继续向下滑动手机屏幕，放大了图片。这是一张放在玻璃后面的一封旧信的老掉牙的照片，只有博物馆才会这么打光。他进一步放大，但文字变成了像素点，无法阅读。

他不需要去读。

他 _写下_ 了它们。

“见鬼。”威尔把眼镜往鼻梁上一架，将链接复制到一条短信里，又敲了一些字斟句酌的话上去，然后开始等待。不到片刻，他的手机便嗡嗡作响，他接起了电话，都不需要看是谁打来的。

“这不是你在拿破仑战争时期寄给我的信，是吗？”

“是的，”威尔咒了一声。“就是 _那封信_ 。这么多年他们都只有写着‘亲爱的男孩’那一部分，现在他们终于找到整封信了。”

“在哪里？”

“你觉得在哪里？”威尔低吼。“我忘了付我其中一个该死的储物箱的钱，有人在拍卖会上把它买走了。”

汉尼拔的笑声在电话中听起来温暖而愉悦。这既温暖了威尔，又让他恼羞成怒。

“这就是为什么我拥有一张仔细罗列的清单。”他指出。

“已经过去半个世纪了，”威尔回答，“我没法记录 _所有_ 的东西。换成电子邮件，像个正常人一样。”

“然后放任我的书法何去何从，就此消亡吗？”威尔听见了酒液在玻璃杯里晃动的声音，汉尼拔浅啜了一口，透过电话线听得一清二楚。比早期的电话要好多了，那时汉尼拔经常想听到威尔的声音，即使威尔讨厌那微弱而遥远的声响。

“我要全部通过聊天软件给你发消息。”威尔嘟囔。

“现在是2020，威尔。你有一部苹果手机。”

“AOL即时传讯，”威尔更大声地说，“用天蓝色字体。”

“你如此羞于令世人皆知你对我的爱吗？”

威尔安静了下来，眼睛环视着房间，双目空茫。

相反的，他看见了战争期间他狭窄的住所，那些被他带回家尽情享用的士兵。他记得那种渴望，他的羁旅将他带至别处，心怀对汉尼拔的思念。

在他们的时光里，他们常常分离，各自享受自己的空间，但那空间永远有一个形状完美的缺口，属于另一个人。

“你知道不是这样的。”威尔柔声说。

“我知道，”汉尼拔向他保证。“然而，它还是让你很尴尬。”

“那些话是对 _你_ 说的，”威尔说。“只为你一人。它们从来不该属于其他任何人。我们应该留下我们在南方的庄园的。”

“你无法忍受站在战场上错误的一边，而当时战争迫在眉睫。”汉尼拔提醒他。

距上一次战争不过短短几十年。之后他们因为太过忙碌而没能搬回去一起住，随后爆发了世界大战，紧接着又是第二次世界大战。再然后，媒体出现了，再一次同居变得不现实，像他们这样的男人被从酒吧、公园和他们能找到的任何地方拽出来，关进监狱。

在那之后，他们只是一直太 _忙_ 了。

仿佛他能够感知到威尔的痛苦，汉尼拔低哼了一声，一种温柔而安抚人心的声音。“我已经很长时间没有读过我的信了，”他说。“或许我应该去亲自看看它。”

威尔能感到自己在微笑。“它在巴黎博物馆。”

“我知道。”

“你不在巴黎。”

“旅行现在快了很多，威尔，我不确定你是否有所认知。”

威尔笑了起来，无法将这些快乐的声音困在手掌后面。他们都经受住了乘船旅行的恐惧，一起被困在密封的棺材里，在海浪里颠簸，强迫自己入睡、放松，让时间像微风一样从他们身上流过。当第一架载着乘客的飞机从地面起飞时，汉尼拔立刻买了一张票。

威尔则一直等着夜间航班变得更加普遍的时候，否则就乘坐火车。

“你还没有亲自来看看 _我。_ ”片刻之后，威尔补充道，电话里又传来一声温暖的低哼。

“你没有邀请我。”

“我是唯一一个必须要提出邀请的人吗？”

“不，但最后一次是我提的。”

“你就是个自命不凡的蠢货，”威尔亲切地告诉他。“和我约会吧。”

“我会考虑的。”

威尔摇了摇头，挂了电话。

* * *

信纸看起来破旧而易碎，纸张泛黄，有部分的墨水褪色了。在一块小宣传板上贴着内容的法文抄本，如果有人扫了二维码并登录博物馆的服务器，还会有超过50种语言的翻译。

威尔与汉尼拔并肩站在那里看着它。房间很安静，他们有意在暮色初降时到达，恰好赶在博物馆关门之前，让自己有足够的时间来欣赏他们来这里看的唯一一件东西。

汉尼拔来自葡萄牙，威尔来自美国。

“这是我开始训练自己用左手写字的年代。”威尔轻声指出。

“我总是能看出什么时候事情真的令你心烦意乱，”汉尼拔低声回道。“你会变得相当不耐烦，把墨水蹭花。”

威尔的手找到了他的。在一起数个世纪，每一次接触仍带着火焰。威尔的神经末梢活了过来。这里，他们十指交缠之处，就是家。

“在那些时日里，有很多事情令人心烦意乱。”

“你 _仍然_ 会蹭花墨水，”汉尼拔说，他的声音里充满深情。“我很好奇你学生的论文上的批改有多么模糊不清？”

威尔歪过头靠在汉尼拔肩上。他们在公共场合没有过多的亲密接触；很难摆脱他们竭力隐瞒的那些世纪。

不过，在这里，威尔知道他们是安全的。而且他无法忍耐继续与汉尼拔分开哪怕一秒钟。

汉尼拔侧脸埋入威尔的头发，嘴唇蹭过他的发顶。

“这甚至都不是一封 _好_ 信。”威尔嘟囔。

“当然不是，”汉尼拔说。“那些，我放在了一起。精心保存。”

“不是全部，”威尔得意地笑道。“我记得某一段盖着意大利的邮戳。”

“这种比较是恰当的，”汉尼拔捏了捏威尔的手，拉着他向前走去。“你的美是我的灵感。有一天，我会带着你游览佛罗伦萨。”

“它不会是你记得的样子。”

“没有什么是的。但你会珍惜这些回忆。你总是如此。”

他们之间有足够的回忆来反复欣赏。

他们相遇时尚且年轻，相对而言。一岁幼龄，饥饿而渴望；威尔被他的长亲抛弃，汉尼拔则离开了他自己的以寻找更有趣的事物。他们找到了彼此。

他们第一次在一起生活了五十年左右，直到威尔将他赶走，决意不再依靠任何人，即便永生不死。

汉尼拔随后在日耳曼尼亚找到了他，在一处战场上，自那以后又度过了大约八十年。

现在，他们一起穿过博物馆，私语绵绵，手指紧扣，掌心相贴。他们已经十年没有亲眼见过对方了。视频通话毫无可能，自拍也是。足够有趣的是，传说的某些方面是准确的：他们的图像只能用模拟胶片拍摄，而且只能通过日光胶版术或银版摄影法留影，不能用数码技术。尝试一次Skype通话就像盯着一个空房间的图片看一个小时，所以他们坚持定期打电话。

“你住在哪里？”过了一会儿，汉尼拔问道，头顶上的广播用法语和英语自动播报博物馆会在五分钟内关闭。

“我们常住的地方，”威尔回答，双眼愉悦地眯起。“你呢？”

“和你一起。”汉尼拔说，将他们交握的手举至唇边，亲吻威尔的指节。

他们保有房产；汉尼拔在他转变之前是个贵族，费了一番功夫后，他每隔几十年就能从自己身上继承财产。另一方面，威尔则量入为出，谨慎投资，并且由于夜间学校的发明而完全松了一口气。他学习，他教书，接受汉尼拔偶尔的帮助，只因他上一次拒绝之后，汉尼拔拿这事儿烦了他近十年。他相当固执，到了极点。

他们有房子，他们共享的空间，他们用来见面的地方，或者只是单独前往以感受对方的存在。在巴黎的一处是一幢联排，卧室里的法式双开门通向俯瞰全城的阳台。汉尼拔推开它们，让新鲜空气进来，威尔则扯下了床单。

“我不会让你在它们开着的时候碰我的。”威尔警告道。

汉尼拔朝他微笑，露出了犬齿。“如此怀疑我让你安静下来的能力？”

“你，在我碰 _你_ 的时候当然是完全沉默的。”

汉尼拔双臂环过威尔的腰，将他向后拉入自己的胸膛。“不像你那么大声，我的爱。而我十分期待再次从你口中听到那些哭喊。已经太久了。”

的确如此。他们没有身体接触的十年，再加上之前他们住在一起，他们居住的地方却不允许现在这样的开放的那几年。从那以后，他们搬离了世界的那一部分，都没有兴趣在至少一个世纪内回去，直到另一场无可避免的启蒙运动带去前卫的思想。

威尔侧过头，汉尼拔亲吻他的喉咙，他叹息了一声。

他们都没有伤疤；他们无法留下任何伤痕，但都记得转变他们的咬伤所在之处。汉尼拔舔过他苍白的皮肤上萦绕不散数世纪之久的残迹，威尔轻颤了颤。

曾有一段时间，威尔会记录下他们亲昵过的每一处地方。纯粹是为了自娱自乐。它实际上是他最早以为弄丢了的笔记本之一，直到某些业余考古学家声称他们在新奥尔良一座倒塌的建筑物的墙内发现了它。

之后的几周里，人们尝试弄懂笔记本里的字迹是什么意思，作者使用了什么样的速记法——威尔没有，他只是用古英语写的——然后一场无从解释的大火毁掉了存放着它和其他物件的房间。

真是个遗憾。

当然，没有文字记录，威尔也仍然记得。随永生而来的受诅礼物是过目不忘的记忆力，和学会将所有信息建档存入他脑中巨大的窠巢的时间。他和汉尼拔在他们的激情中亵渎了如此之多的圣地，常常游览已经不存在的地方，不需要地图就能在诸如爱丁堡这样的城市的底部穿梭，因为当它们第一次被开放给穷人和有需要的人居住时，他们就在那里了。

随着世界的进步，他们的品味和乐趣也在提升。

现在，如果他们选择用他们声音的回响填满地下墓室，那会是一个特殊的时刻；而他们在二十三年里都不会迎来任何周年纪念。

“我想要你让我保持安静，让我射出来，”威尔向他发出挑战，他的嘴唇分开，露出牙齿。“然后我想要晚餐。”

汉尼拔缓慢而专注地解开他的衣服。威尔回报了他，两人跌跌撞撞地挪向床榻。当然，还有更容易的办法，但是他们谁也不愿意再分开一秒钟。

“葡萄牙太他妈远了，”威尔说，将这些话吐入汉尼拔锁骨的浅凹。“ _葡萄牙，_ 汉尼拔，葡萄牙究竟有什么？”

“建筑。”汉尼拔说。他将威尔放在枕头之间，一路吻下威尔的胸膛。

“巴尔的摩也有建——哦 _操。”_

汉尼拔从对威尔大腿的温柔亲吻中停了下来，莞尔一笑。

“这可不是在让我保持安静。”威尔嘶声道。汉尼拔又在威尔的阴茎旁淫秽地亲了一下。

“我很抱歉。你太可爱了，无法抗拒。”

汉尼拔向前俯身，威尔接下来的话消失在他的口中，他拖起威尔的双腿，盘上他的腰跨，几乎将他对折。威尔笑着回吻，双手捧着汉尼拔的脸，他们相互摩擦了一会儿。当他撑起身体用唾液润湿手指时，威尔侧过头看向巴黎的夜景。

战争期间他们就住在这里；相遇完全是偶然的。

威尔是和英国军队一起过来的，而汉尼拔一直住在蒙马特区。

汉尼拔的阴茎抵在威尔两腿之间，搜寻着入口，一只冰凉的手覆上了威尔的嘴唇，汉尼拔亲吻了他自己的手背。

“我以前从未去过葡萄牙，”他低声道，缓慢而刻意地填满威尔，令威尔合上了双眼，他的身体在他身下愉悦地轻颤。一只手攥着床单，另一只攀在汉尼拔肩上。“我觉得我有时间去参观一下。”

威尔在他掌下哼了一声，汉尼拔可以感到他的嘴唇弯起一个微笑。随着更用力地一推，他尽根没入，在威尔上方保持了片刻的平衡。

“你熠熠生辉。”他呢喃。威尔睁开眼望着他。

许多年以来，或许甚至长达一个世纪，他们的性爱并不温柔。它曾是饥饿的，或激烈，或残暴。两人都很享受，都在对方身上寻求只有他们能够给予的碰撞与快感。他们的亲昵花了很长时间才变得缠绵。

现在汉尼拔正与威尔做爱，继续向他吐露絮絮爱语，向他讲述沙滩和他们头顶的月光，他乐于素描的房屋，和当他漫步于夜晚的街道时透过餐厅窗户看见的人们。他正与威尔做爱，另一人在他的掌下含混地呻吟着，为汉尼拔的审查打开他的身体。

汉尼拔埋下头，含住一枚乳头吮吸，直到威尔开始呜咽，紧贴着他掌心的声波无助而尖厉。他咬上另一个，力道足够血液渗出，威尔在他们之间重重地射了出来，他的身体像台钳一样紧紧咬住汉尼拔。

每当威尔高潮的时候，他的呻吟总是要高亢一些，每一次猛烈的撞击都有可能将他撕成碎片。汉尼拔在他身上律动，享受着这些声音，将湿热的精液射入威尔热情的身体。

而后，他伏倒在威尔胸前，鼻尖磨蹭着他的喉咙。“没有你，葡萄牙的美黯然失色。”他说。

威尔低哼了一声。他抬起一只手搂住汉尼拔的头骨，修长的手指拨弄着金色的头发。“你会喜欢巴尔的摩的。”他说。

“你不住在巴尔的摩。”

“足够近。一个小时，大概吧，如果开得很慢的话。你会喜欢狼陷的星空和城里的歌剧的。”

“ _你_ 会喜欢佛罗伦萨的歌剧的。表演一如既往。”

威尔抬起一边的眉毛。“那我该把狗放哪里呢？我不能无限期地寄养他们。”

汉尼拔叹了口气，举手投降。“去佛罗伦萨度假，”他提议道。“在你把我介绍给你的狗们之后。多少只，这次？”

“七。”威尔告诉他，当汉尼拔无病呻吟时咧嘴笑开。他一直很喜欢动物，但从来没有像威尔那样喜欢饲养他们。汉尼拔喜爱马术，喜欢间或的猫咪友伴，当他拜访时，他也喜欢威尔的狗们。只是他不确定他能和七只同住。

“你会记得其中一只，”片刻过后，威尔补充道，在汉尼拔的体重下伸了个懒腰，满足地长叹一声，在他身边屈起了一条腿。“玛吉还在。她现在快十二岁了。”

“你觉得她还会记得我吗？”

“有着无穷无尽美味零食的男人？”威尔莞尔。“不，不这么觉得。”

“那么，我需要重新与她亲近起来了。”汉尼拔回道。他们继续在一起躺了一会儿，舒舒服服地享受他们的房间、他们的空间、他们的家中的宁静。直到威尔转过手腕看了一眼时间，沉吟一声。

“快到午夜了，我们应该开始考虑晚饭了。”

“你有所偏好么？”

“哦，否定。”威尔面无表情地说，汉尼拔伸出手轻轻弹了弹威尔的鼻子。“你知道我不是你这样的鉴赏家，汉尼拔。年轻，喝醉的，酗酒，男性。”

“巴黎的地下音乐相当繁荣。”汉尼拔建议。威尔歪过头考虑着。

“的确如此。”

威尔被咬时很年轻。没有年轻到需要出示身份证，至少大多数时间不需要，但足够年轻到他可以轻易将自己完全伪装成另一个人，大半懵懂无知。他把牛仔裤穿得更紧了一点，衬衫领扣松开。他让汉尼拔为他打理好发型，单单这一件事就差点把他们送回床上度过剩下的夜晚。

最后，威尔的胃战胜了一切。他们找到了一间夜总会，昏暗而喧闹。汉尼拔很好地扮演着一个百依百顺的年长情人。当他们跳舞时，他搂着威尔的屁股，在他的耳边低声说着选项。

他们挑中的男人高而瘦削，并且很粗鲁。当汉尼拔打着“去洗手间”的名号退场时，他立刻就盯上了威尔。

游戏就是这么进行的。

“我可以让你好好享受一下，宝贝儿。”他低声说，他的双手摸着威尔的屁股，他带着伏特加的呼吸扑在他脸上。威尔让他的眼睫颤动，他微微一笑，心照不宣。

“操我？”他请求道。“带我到后面去，让我看看你都有什么。”

他抓起威尔的手，把它按在他腿间，对着威尔做出的表情下流地大笑——将他无聊的不愉错认做茫然。

“这就是我有的，小甜心，你以前有过这么大的吗？”

威尔摇了摇头，咬住嘴唇，视线游移至汉尼拔蛰伏在阴影中的地方，他遥遥观望着，静候威尔带走他们的食物。片刻之后，威尔做到了，一只手仍夹在那家伙的腿间，另一只手环住他的肩膀，他朝他低语了一些污秽的承诺，然后抽身离开。

男人跟了上来。他们总是如此。

当威尔·格雷厄姆释放魅力时，抗拒他是绝无可能的。据汉尼拔所知，在他不朽的一生中，威尔从未有必要去魅惑某个人。

他允许威尔继续他的表演，过了一会儿才离开夜总会，缓慢而谨慎地向拐角处的小巷子走去。里面四处都是满溢的垃圾桶，蒸汽从它们正上方的管子里冒出来。这看起来像一幕电影场景，像一些不真实的东西。

实际上，这就是计划。表演即是一切；狩猎是一门艺术。

汉尼拔如同鬼魅一般移动，缄默而迅速，望着夜总会里的牲畜撕开威尔的衣服，在他的皮肤上吸出淤痕，与此同时一直向威尔保证他会 _被操上天，再也不会去想那个长着软屌的老混蛋。_

“这粗鲁得骇人听闻。”汉尼拔告知他。男人有足够的时间转过身面对他——看起来令人作呕地骄傲，而非忏悔——随即威尔尖锐的牙齿就没入了他的颈静脉。

男人呛住了，瞠目结舌，喘不过气来。汉尼拔俯下身，张嘴咬上他脖子的另一侧。“你本该表现得更好。”他低声道。

一旦被咬，几乎没有人能够击退他们其中的一个，更妄论他们一起。它窃走了人们的呼吸，他们的语言。咬伤灼痛得难以描述，而进食则让他们迅速虚弱。

汉尼拔和威尔喝饱的时候，这个人甚至连一声尖叫都没能发出。

“老天，他们喝醉时总是尝起来好多了。”威尔说，擦去下巴上的一滴血。他的嘴唇仍染满猩红。汉尼拔想要重新占有他一遍，就在这里，在他们晚餐的残羹冷剩之上。

“他风味十足。”汉尼拔赞同道。

威尔挑起一边眉毛看向他。“巴尔的摩有很多酒鬼。”他说。

汉尼拔吻住了他，情难自禁。

* * *

汉尼拔从容不迫地将他的东西运进国内。威尔有他自己的安全屋，在他喜欢的地方购置房产，但他从来不把东西从它们里面搬走。另一边，汉尼拔则是一只驮鼠。每一次他转移住所时，他都尽可能搬走更多的东西。

在狼陷孤零零的小农舍里望着他试图从威尔的书中腾出位置摆下他的图书馆，威尔乐不可支。

他第一次来的时候，只带着一个周末包，保证一辆装着他东西的卡车第二天会上路，玛吉就认出了他。对她的体型而言，她现在已经很老了，因关节炎而蹒跚，几乎全盲，但她还是摇摇晃晃跑向汉尼拔，鼻子蹭着他的胫骨直到他跪下来抚摸她的耳后。

几乎没有什么比看着汉尼拔和他的狗狗们互动更让威尔喜欢的了。

汉尼拔花了三个月才将房子变成他想要的样子，而威尔花了两月抗争这件事，直到他们能够被认作安置下来。

威尔讲课。汉尼拔追寻艺术。他们在丝绸床单上做爱，在其他地方像野兽一样性交。威尔的学生问他是不是遇到了一个女人。

“她把你缠在她的爪子上。”威尔不以为然地说，从前门往外看。

汉尼拔正坐在门廊上他的摇椅里，玛吉高兴地趴在他的膝盖上，偶尔从汉尼拔手里吃几口肉。

虽然这对他们而言没有任何营养，他们 _可以_ 吃人类的食物，如果他们想的话。汉尼拔乐于纵情享受；20世纪早期他因为无聊开始学习烹饪，从那以后他就停不下来了。尽管如此，他更喜欢先浅尝一口，再端给他的客人，而不是任菜肴的大部分白白浪费。威尔对他们的门廊上为什么会有一整盘的肉和奶酪不抱任何幻想。

“她活过了漫长的一生，”汉尼拔说，又给玛吉塞了一片腌牛肉。“她应该得到一些款待。”

“它们对她 _不好。”_ 威尔坚持。他在汉尼拔身边坐下，朝着圆盘皱眉。他的身体无法消化食物。无论汉尼拔怎么说，他永远不会认为这些味道值得他稍后排空他的胃囊。

“她已经好了很久了，足以让她偶尔变坏一次。”汉尼拔愉悦地反驳。威尔无可辩驳。他伸出手去挠玛吉的耳根，她舔了舔嘴唇，尾巴懒洋洋地拍打着椅子的扶手。

“嗨，可爱的姑娘。”他告诉她，握住她的口鼻，轻轻晃了晃，而后放开了她。他将头靠在汉尼拔肩上，对他喂他的狗吃人食这件事不再多说什么了。就像汉尼拔一样，他可以闻出她离死亡有多么近。

这从来都不轻松。

也许这就是为什么威尔被这么多只包围着。

过了一会儿，玛吉打了个呵欠，鼻子挤进汉尼拔的手肘，打起了瞌睡，她混种的大身体覆盖住他的大腿，尾巴悬在门廊上，刚刚擦过木板。威尔侧过头，亲吻汉尼拔的脸颊。

“今年班上有一个很有前途的学生，”威尔轻声告诉他。汉尼拔嗯了一声，以示他在听，但没有打断。“在我们离开的时候绝对不会把狗杀死。”

“你会将你的狗群托付给如此年轻的人？”

“他们都很年轻。”威尔笑着指出，对上汉尼拔的双眼。“而且她很聪明。想要参加现场调查。狗狗们肯定会让她常备不懈。”

“如果你这么想的话。”

“我是这么想的。”

汉尼拔任由他的双眼继续研究了威尔一会儿，然后低下头去看玛吉。“那么，也许我们可以为冬天做些计划。避开游客。”他抚摸着她柔软的耳朵，望着这可爱的动物在睡梦中微微动了一下，又安静下来。距离冬天尚有几个月。

威尔也在看着她，他伸出手覆住汉尼拔抚摸着她皮毛的手，鼻子蹭了蹭他的下颌，一声叹息。

“我听说雪中的佛罗伦萨很美。”


End file.
